Forever In My Heart
by SamanthaKaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba is dying and wants his lover Joey Wheeler to have something of his, but what is it? Please R R


**Title – **Forever In My Heart

**Author –** Mantha Kaiba

**Pairing –** Seto and Joey

**Rating –** Teen

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. If I did, then this pairing would be in every episode.

**Author Note –** This was written when I was listening to 'Tears of Pearls' by Savage Garden and it suits this story so well. Please listen or read the words to this song and you will understand why I chose to write this when I listened to this song. Thank you.

Please R + R! Thanks xxx

"Seto Please…don't die on me…please don't leave me." Joey Wheeler whispered through sobs as he held his lover Seto Kaiba close to his heaving chest. Seto had been knocked down by a speeding car in the middle of town and was just left to die. It was Seto and Joey's anniversary and they had planned on going out for a candlelit dinner, Seto's treat. They were to meet outside the restaurant at 19:00, but things didn't go to plan.

"J…Joey…I'm glad you're here. I…I wanted to see you…this one last time…this day means everything to me…" Seto managed to say as he struggled to breathe. Seto and Joey had known each other for over 12 years at their time at school and beyond, it had only been a year since they had confessed their love to each other and it was the sweetest sight you could have seen. They had been arguing again outside the school gates but then Seto had made the first move and kissed Joey and Joey was more than willing to respond.

"Seto…you're going to be okay…you hear me? I won't let you leave me…" Joey's voice was filled with determination as he wrapped his arms around Seto and held onto him as if he was Joey's lifeline.

"Pup…this is the end for me…there is no turning back…it is my time…" Seto whispered as tears began to fall from his once icy blue eyes. This was it…Seto Kaiba was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would have to leave everything he worked for…and everyone that he loved. That's all he could think about at that moment in time…the look of despair on his little brother Mokuba's face when Joey would tell him the news and the look on Joey's face now…Seto nearly died there and then from the pain that he saw on Joey's face.

Joey's life nearly ended when he heard Seto speak those words…he had said it so plainly that Joey's world nearly collapsed around him…he wanted to save Seto, wanted him to be healthy again…to see him smile again!

"Pup…there is something that I want to give to you before I die…they are very important to me and I can't think of anyone I would rather give them to." Seto looked into Joey's amber eyes to see only confusion and fear, so Seto slowly reached into the inside pocket of his long purple tenchcoat. Joey looked at Seto as he pulled out his duelling deck and began to search through it…

'What was Seto doing? Going through his deck at this time?' Joey thought. But Seto took out three cards from his prized deck and placed them on his heaving chest.

"Joey…you mean everything to me and you are the best duellist I know…so I want you to have these…" Seto whispered as he placed Joey's shaking hand onto his chest to retrieve the cards that he had placed there. Joey picked up the cards and nearly dropped them again when he realised what they were.

"You're giving me your Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Seto…they are your pride and joy…" Joey mumbled as he looked at Seto for answers. Seto was getting worse…he could hardly speak now and was shaking. But Seto knew that Joey deserved an explanation for his actions.

"Yes, they are my…pride and joy…but they…don't compare to you…you are the only thing that matters to me…you're my everything…you have helped me shine over the years…you have…saved me from myself…just like my Blue-Eyes saves me in my duels." Seto cupped Joey's cheek and pulled him into an affectionate kiss as he felt himself get weaker.

Seto then began to think of Joey and their time together, his warm embrace, his sweet and passionate kisses that always tasted like coffee, his adoring smile and laughter and their passionate lovemaking. All these memories brought tears to Seto's eyes as he knew that all those would never happen to him again. He was going to leave Joey and Joey was going to leave him. It was all too much for Seto, he had only just started to be happy with his life and then just as quickly, his life was being ended.

"Joey…I want you to be happy in your life. I don't want you to cry over me for years or even days. As soon as I leave this world, I want you to move on." Joey looked down at Seto in disbelief; he couldn't forget Seto so quickly. Seto had become Joey's life, his everything.

"Seto…I can't forget you…you have made me into who I am today, there is no way that you are going to ever leave my heart." Joey sobbed as he Seto's eyes starting to slowly close.

"Joey…I…love…you…" Those were the last words that Seto Kaiba spoke before he slipped into the darkness of death. Joey went frozen as he held Seto's limp body in his arms as the tears began to flow and began to sting Joey's eyes. But Joey didn't try and stop them; these tears were for his love, for his Seto.

"I…I love you…Seto Kaiba. Always and forever!" Joey whispered as he looked down at the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and then up at the stars in the clear night sky.


End file.
